


I'm sweet for you

by filkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and they were ROOMMATES, there is plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filkins/pseuds/filkins
Summary: Jeonghan is touchy. Limbs fastened around Seungcheol’s middle several times a day type of touchy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	I'm sweet for you

**Author's Note:**

> Male omegas = penises and no wombs  
> Male alphas = penises and knots
> 
> That's all you need to know i guess ♡︎

Jeonghan is touchy.

Limbs fastened around Seungcheol’s middle several times a day. Nose nuzzling his scent gland from time to time. Showing up behind his back, all slow moves to peck him on the lips when Seungcheol is playing games on the sofa or doing homework on the bedroom desk. Cuddling in bed all night long type of touchy.

What is absolutely fine, considering Jeonghan is an Omega and Omegas do have a tendency to be a little clingy to members of their pack, if these Betas, Alphas and Omegas they share this place off-campus with were to be called a pack - and Seungcheol only finds an even more plausible motive for Jeonghan’s clinginess toward him of everybody else when he’s the oldest Alpha on their very unofficial pack.

Sharing not only a room as well as a bed, Seungcheol is sure they’ve managed to move quite delicately past the stage where things are supposed to be awkward between unmated Omegas and Alphas of the same age. Even if that meant that they’d let their instincts act up now and then, in attempts of not succumb entirely to the sexual tension. Sure, they had definitely gone further than some kissing here and scenting there several times before but it’s not like there’s anything wrong in that when they can still do all the stuff they do and continue good friends.

In a way, Seungcheol supposes that having a touchy Omega his age nearby has its perks, for maybe it’s all thanks to Jeonghan and whatever makes his existence so soothing when his worries act up, that he manages to go through college without having a mental breakdown as he attempts to juggling his part-time job with classes, and his parents’ constant pressure on him to do well.

It’s one of these nights when Seungcheol is swamped with homework again but he is still seeing stars all over the room when Jeonghan finishes giving him a perfect handjob and moves to kneel on the bed and between his knees, ready to take him in his watering mouth.

“Jeonghanie,” Seungcheol warns after feeling the first soft and moist touch of Jeonghan’s tongue on his softening and now sensitive erection. 

He, however, balances his body on his elbows and leans back, taking a more submissive position in the way he parts his legs to accommodate the Omega more comfortably. Then he lets him be. Jeonghan has him on the palm of his hand – figuratively and literally - and even if Seungcheol’s effort to please him causes after-sex discomfort on his cock, he also feels the urge to let Jeonghan have his fun.

Seungcheol watches Jeonghan take a seat on the mattress with his legs underneath him and grip his own cock, this still erect and throbbing on his fist, to get rid of the edge. Only then he licks a long stripe of Seungcheol’s own, from the knot to the shiny head, collecting whatever is left of the warm cum that has spurt just a couple minutes ago and now drips down the length.

Jeonghan hides a mischievous smirk behind another lick. The action has Seungcheol’s hips snapping upwards and too suddenly, and his cock almost escapes from the Omega’s grasp.

“Holy fuck. My dick can’t take it no more but your lips are something else.”

Seungcheol is promptly ignored by Jeonghan’s deep hum. The Omega continues to slide a fist up and down his own length on his own sweet pace, speeding up at times, surely whenever he feels his orgasm near. Jeonghan cums with his lips still attached to Seungcheol’s cock, eyes shut tight and Seungcheol knows he’s waiting for the heavenly sensation that roams his entire being to wither slowly.

When Seungcheol pulls him up and close again without any finesse, seconds or minutes later, Jeonghan’s hands, thighs, and fingers are coated in his release and he can still feel bits of his own salty cum on Jeonghan’s tongue and in every corner of his mouth during the kiss that follows. Jeonghan still rocks his post-orgasmic haze but Seungcheol takes the Omega’s fingers to his lips to be sucked one by one similar to how Jeonghan himself had licked his cock. At last, the Alpha holds the Omega’s wrist inside his fist and tugs him onto his lap, until Jeonghan is cradling his hips.

Understanding what is going on in his partner’s mind, the Omega quickly parts his lips and sticks his tongue out obediently. Seungcheol spits inside Jeonghan’s mouth, making him taste his own taste. Seungcheol doesn’t have to instruct him to swallow because he does right away, not bothering with anything else but to abide.

“You smell so nice,” Jeonghan praises gently bending forward to run his nose on the curve of Seungcheol’s neck.

Pheromones, scents and whatnot… They’re all basic means of communication among wolves and other animals if Seungcheol still remembers his high school Biology classes correctly, right? Add having an unmated Omega straddling his lap and maybe this plays a huge part in how appealing he smells right now to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol thinks this is the main reason why he is able to beat his initial surprise though it should’ve been weird coming so out of the blue. “Likewise,” he attempts, leaning against the headboard to give Jeonghan more space with his hands on his knees.

It may take only a second until Jeonghan stops nuzzling his sensitive skin and sits more erect with a slight shift of his bum. “That is all?” he asks with this look Seungcheol doesn’t get. “You didn’t even _sniff_ me.”

He doesn’t need to perk his nose up and take a whiff. He just knows that despite the sweat, Jeonghan can still smell nice with that delicate scent of his, fresh as newly picked fruit but with a scooch of something else he can only describe as _matured_. Wonwoo and Chan, younger Alphas, say the scent is intoxicating and makes them dizzy in a funny way but Seungcheol has never experienced anything similar to Jeonghan’s scent.

“Oh,“ his mouth goes agape a few times before he can find a good answer. “But I already know what you smell like? It’s like anything cherry… Maybe cherry blossoms. Or cherry pie,” he mumbles as Jeonghan continues to stare him straight in the eye with his brows curving lower and lower after each attempt of his until he has a full frown on. “Cough syrup maybe? Definitely the pink ones, like histaminic,” he reveals, at last, never being particularly attentive of other wolves scents.

Jeonghan takes his hands to his face and hides his eyes behind them. “Cough syrup? Seriously? We’ve been living together for almost four years now and you don’t even know how do I smell like!“ he argues and shifts away one final time, causing Seungcheol to raise his hands to grip Jeonghan’s hips with desperation before the Omega loses his balance and falls on his back on the mattress.

Jeonghan doesn’t give his best intentions any credit and slaps his hand away. He rushes from his lap and rolls to the edge of the bed. Jeonghan is on his feet in the bat of an eye, yanking Seungcheol’s towel from their clothes chair to and tossing it on his face, refusing to stay in bed any longer and as if something has bitten him.

"Wonwoo," the Omega raises his voice to call as he walks away to unlock their bedroom door. Sinking down on the mattress to cover with the towel he had on when he came out of the shower after arriving from work only to deal with a horny Jeonghan, Seungcheol thinks the Omega pulls the door open wider and way too conveniently in a way it will expose his nakedness to whoever gets to be crossing the hallway when he does.

Wonwoo whips his head inside the room to answer the call right away. "Yes?" the younger Alpha says, politely however awkward when his eyes land on the bed, where Seungcheol still struggles with the towel and pretty much interested in following the conversation, still curious to know what has put Jeonghan in such passive-aggressive state. 

"When is Mingyu's anti-Alpha group meeting up again?" Jeonghan asks leaning on the open door.

"Oh I wouldn’t call it an anti-Alpha group,” Wonwoo begins but his eyes pitch from Jeonghan to Seungcheol and back to Jeonghan. Seungcheol feels pity for how every sentence that comes out Wonwoo’s mouth sounds like a question. The poor Alpha tends to act as a pup when Jeonghan is behaving like this. Jeonghan is the only being that could shift so rapidly between looking so submissive while going on his knees to suck cock and looking so authoritarian the next minute. “It’s more like a... Pro-Omega thing."

Jeonghan shrugs tightly. "Anti-Alpha. Pro-Omega. Whatever. When is their next meeting?"

"Oh. They're handing condoms on campus tomorrow. Safe sex is… One of the things they advocate for very fervently.”

“Condoms so those in straight relationships don’t have the chance to slack around and bear yet another Alpha into the world. That is smart.”

Seungcheol scoffs from behind him after the obvious slander. This aside, he doesn’t think that’s the main concern when you hand condoms in a college teeming with horny young people.

Jeonghan pushes himself away from the door and into the room again. "I'll join them,” he determines casting a superior glance upon both Alphas. Seungcheol feels like a pup now too. “It's about time Omegas stop bearing Alphas’ abuse." Jeonghan sends Wonwoo out and starts picking up clothes from the wardrobe and throwing them in Seungcheol’s direction while telling him he needs the room to himself tonight since he is trying to finish this assignment he has struggled with for 2 weeks now.

Seungcheol only sees Jeonghan again after wishing the others good night. The Omega has been basically locked inside for the past 2 or 3 hours and Seungcheol just finds out he is still on his laptop when he closes the door to their shared room behind him.

But they don’t trade any words.

Sure, Seungcheol doesn’t try to talk him out of it but sees how pissed off Jeonghan is when he starts to undress to get ready for bed because the Omega only seems to smash his keyboard harder now there are only the two of them again while pretending he isn’t even there.

“Would you quit pacing around naked?” Jeonghan asks through usually perfect aligned fangs, now gritted, legs up the desk. “I’m trying to study here.”

Being shirtless only for the short moment it takes him to find a more comfortable shirt to sleep on than the one Jeonghan _chose_ for him before putting him out of _their_ bedroom, Seungcheol, still unaware of what is making him so moody, sighs and decides to set his work stuff in the morning and gives in to Jeonghan’s wrath.

Whatever the explanation is, he gets in bed and hides his face bellow his pillow to block the lights, predicting that after being ignored for the night he won’t be given peace any time soon.

It’s certainly the middle of the night when Seungcheol wakes up and Jeonghan is joining him in bed. Sharing a king-size had been Seungcheol’s idea after seeing that fitting one big bed inside their tiny room rather than two separated single-ones would open more space for their desks and wardrobe but he isn’t expecting to have _Clingy Jeonghan_ sneaking behind him and under his comforter and doing it in silence.

“Jeonghanie?” he calls in a sleepy haze and tries to roll on his back to give him a look but Jeonghan doesn’t move over nor give him a chance to. “Is there anything wrong?”

Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan hasn’t heard him when an answer doesn’t come and maybe he isn’t even in the proper state of conscience to have this conversation when all he wants is to drift back to sleep and even better if Jeonghan is finally in bed too.

“Out of all the things I want to do to you, talking takes the bottom of the list on the moment,” Jeonghan finally says in that occasional tiny voice, with his words muffled when he buries his head between Seungcheol’s shoulders.

Jeonghan throws his left arm around his waist until his fingertips slip in the space between Seungcheol’s shirt and the mattress so the two of them can be closer.

“Just go back to sleep, _Alpha_ ,” he says when he’s settled in a position he finds comfortable. Seungcheol hums, settling instantly back onto Jeonghan’s chest.

* * *

Seungcheol is late for school when he wakes up again.

His phone’s alarm blaring on some moment of the early morning is nothing else but a memory now and the urge to reach a hand out below the bed to fish the device had been easily gushed when he soon noticed that he then laid on his back, with his biceps pillowing the head of a fast asleep Jeonghan.

He kind of gave in to temptation then, the faint reminder of being late slipping from his skull as soon as he rolled to Jeonghan’s side to cuddle with him under the comforter and closed his eyes again for a well-deserved ten-minute nap.

Jeonghan’s voice, now hoarse of sleep but nonetheless sweet, is what brings him back from slumber not ten but forty minutes later. “Good morning.” The Omega pinches his stomach playfully. “Good morning,” he repeats on his left ear, another pinch following.

Seungcheol can feel a smile grow on his lips in spite of himself. It’s just there, and he has no control over it when Jeonghan is being this silly and waking him up by pinching his belly and tickling his neck with the tip of his nose and his sharp fangs.

He greets back in his own good time, sleepy however not tired, eyes still shut tight for he could use another moment away from his morning schedule just once. Jeonghan could do the same if he wanted to be lazy with him and return to his embrace because he suddenly misses the weight of his body on top of his and the calm it brings in.

He would have thought Jeonghan is a mind reader if he didn’t know better when he scoots even closer and the Alpha pushes back at him with interest when Jeonghan’s smaller hand starts wandering down his clothed chest.

That’s not how their mornings go at all but Seungcheol can’t find it in himself to complain or pull away from Jeonghan’s obvious yet inoffensive attempt of scenting him. The Omega has been doing this more frequently lately, in random moments, and this morning his scent is even more pungent and his body is so, so warm for Seungcheol to get up from the bed and leave him there by himself.

For a whole minute, he lets him be, letting that feeling of peace of mind cloud his senses just a little. He wishes he could save it for later when he’ll definitely need it to deal with the garage’s clients and to when he is back home and spending the night awake to study for mid-term on his only free time.

“You take care of me so well,” he mumbles only to regret it the following second. It is too intimate and this isn’t what he meant. I mean... He doesn’t know why he said it but the words were escaping before he could tug them back inside by their tails.

All this contact is starting to give him goosebumps and make him feel heady. It doesn’t help in the slightest when Jeonghan’s hand roams up his chest to tug his face towards his and peck him on the lips.

“What I mean is…” He kisses back. At least five times. “We should get going,” his suggestion comes when Jeonghan finally pulls away to bite his own lip. The Omega is hot in every sense of the word but he is late for his morning classes and he’ll have to flee out of school after lunch because he’s still working on that BMW on the garage on top of that. “You gonna get me even more late if you continue keeping me in bed.”

Blaming Jeonghan is easier than trying to figure out why his body is so against leaving this bed and the Omega today when he’s done several times before. Jeonghan hums and for a second Seungcheol thinks he’ll get to get up but the other male isn’t so interested in letting him go just yet. The hand gripping his jaw roams down his neck and shoulders in a bold pace until it’s reaching the skin of his navel so dangerously to caress just above the waistband of his sweats.

“I know what you mean,” Jeonghan confesses lazily. “And why wouldn’t you want it all the time? If I take care of you so well, why wouldn’t you want it all the time?”

Seungcheol finds the idea of having it all the time highly tempting but he had been expecting a curious reply, maybe an invite to make out before classes to ease both their minds. But definitely not this.

Deciding to have the upper hand here, he rolls on his side and moves on top of Jeonghan to bracket his face with his forearms. Their faces are kept near but in a way, there is still space between them. “Jeonghanie.” He breathes in the Omega’s scent deeply. He feels amazing but a little weakened out by it. “What’s going on? Why are you being like that to me? Huh?”

“Heat.” The reply comes small even inside their silent room.

Seungcheol wiggles his head. “The day isn’t right.”

“It’s early, I know. Something is off but I know it’s my heat.”

Sharing a room with an Omega warranted him early access to heats calendar when they would discuss their schedules to avoid _accidents_. For this exact reason he has never messed up the calculations before but Jeonghan’s skin is alarmingly warm. Warm in a way he’s seen before, every six months and for as long as they have lived together.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I shouldn’t even need to tell you that. You were supposed to know…” Jeonghan complains as quiet as before, water pooling in his eyes. “This. Us, now. Any Alpha would be begging, desperate to convince me to let them take care of my heat if they were in your position. But I’m starting to think you may not be so good on this Alpha thing,” he says with an apparent lump on his throat.

Jeonghan’s fingertips never stop drawing lazy patterns on his skin and his inner-Alpha appreciates how dedicated he is but he’s also suddenly caught up on Jeonghan’s words: _Not so good on this Alpha thing_. Jeonghan isn’t one to try and earn points with Alphas by acting fragile but this is the first time he voices his opinion on Seungcheol’s Alphaness so clearly. He may not be the best Alpha in town but this is not Jeonghan’s place to call him out like this. It wounds his ego to hear an Omega say it, he won’t deny it.

“I wanna claim you so bad but you’re so thick. So blunt, Seungcheol.”

“You’re the only one who’s blunt here,” he argues bitterly but seeks Jeonghan’s thin lips with his plump ones this time, trying to kiss away his frustration. “You’re an Omega. Omegas don’t claim anyone.”

Jeonghan turns his face out of reach just in time to avoid being kisses. Seungcheol feels terrible because the urge to taste those lips long and slowly grows into him by the second and it goes well with how compelled he feels to show his value now.

“They can certainly try when an Alpha takes too long,” Jeonghan ponders very thoughtfully with his eyes staring in to anywhere else but where Seungcheol’s can be found. “You can’t see a whole Omega under your nose, literally. A whole Omega trying to earn your attention… How could you miss it when I’m making myself so clear? I’d be yours if you just said the word. If you wanted to, you could have me anytime,” he says but his flat tone seems to ebb away now. His words come out with a wobble, each one wavering. “You’re supposed to notice when an Omega is so desperately interested in being your mate but you don’t even know what I smell like.”

Seungcheol doesn’t get where this is coming from. Especially after having to deal with the constant shift of Jeonghan’s mood in the past week until he finally got to be ignored the night before.

Now he sounds hopeless and hurt. Jeonghan has always been clingy but he’s also more inclined to fight him and call him out when something happens. All this time Seungcheol simply thought Jeonghan appreciated the contact.

“Everyone knows. We’re basically mates.” The Omega pauses to take yet another long breath.

Seungcheol mimics him, trying so hard to keep focused as his Alpha instincts start kicking in for what’s probably the first time when it comes to the Omega. Jeonghan is really going into heat and this confession doesn’t come in a good moment. His cheeks are flushed, there’s a bead of sweat running along the roots of his blonde hair even if it’s a chilly morning and that ounce of hurt in his irises are a slap on his face.

“Or have you been sharing your bed with another Omega that I’m not aware of? Someone else’s sucking your dick? Have you been cuddling them to sleep every night and kissed them on the lips whenever you feel like? That's how you plan on treating the next person who tries to mate you after I let you go for once and all?”

"Of course I'm not doing stuff with anyone else. How would that even… How would that even be possible when we're together at all times?"

Jeonghan is nearly too distracting for him to acknowledge the hand that has long invaded the confines of his shirt. Jeonghan’s palm is warm and burns his flesh. He wants to give in so bad, he doesn’t even know what’s supposed to happen if he does but he knows he’ll feel more willing to wait and see as the seconds pass, so he pulls away to make room to breathe the scent of heat that grows stronger each second that passes.

The Omega bawls a fist on his shirt from inside, stopping him from going elsewhere. “Stay. I’m so sorry I called you a weak Alpha,” he apologizes with those sweet eyes that are so unlike him. “My Alpha isn’t weak. You're a good Alpha, isn't that right, Alpha?" Jeonghan asks on his ear, alternating words with small nibbles on his lobe, working Seungcheol up every time his sharp fangs graze the skin and he adds 'Alpha' in a sentence every two words.

Jeonghan rarely addresses him in such way, usually opting for silly nicknames he comes up with at any given moment of the day. In bed, though they could be more daring when things could run out of control real quick, they try to do the same, afraid they’ll end up teasing each other's wolves and make the animals in them want to take over.

"Who always tastes so nice on my tongue. Who fucks me so good, so you're the only thing on my mind all day," Jeonghan continues.

A small growl rips through Seungcheol’s locked lips. "Don't tease me like that, Jeonghanie. You don't want to spend your heat with me. You always send me away and you never... Ask Chan’s and Wonwoo’s help..." The tone chosen is weird even to Seungcheol. He just knows he talks like this hurts him like he's been overlooked for a position he so wanted to take over when it has never bothered him enough to approach the subject before.

He always respected Jeonghan. When Jeonghan goes in heat he never solicits anyone. No guy or girl that he may know from college, no one. He just locks himself in and Seungcheol out, and the older male sleeps for the next week with the other Alphas of the house.

Seungcheol tried to be of any help in the beginning by sitting down in front of their door just in case Jeonghan needed food or water or anything else but listening to both the pacing inside the room and Jeonghan’s whimpers became painful for him too soon, and even if now what he does is putting all his trust in the aid Seungkwan and Joshua offer to the Omega, he assumes he has never gotten entirely used to the idea of letting him deal with his heat alone.

Deep down his instincts tried, now and then, to convince him that he is more than capable of helping, the only one capable of fixing Jeonghan’s discomfort, but there had always been this conscious part of his brain that said this couldn’t be a good idea. Fooling around when it was safe is okay but taking each other to bed during heats and ruts never happened.

"Chan and Wonwoo? Wonwoo has Mingyu and Chan just left his wet diapers… Do you really think those pups could be of any help? I've always wanted _one_ Alpha but this Alpha doesn’t even see me as a potential partner so..." The lump on his throat stops him again and Seungcheol hates seeing such a gorgeous Omega on the verge of crying so he does the only thing that he thinks can distract Jeonghan until he decides what he’s doing regarding their situation: he sneaks a hand between their bodies, soon succeeding in intruding it inside Jeonghan's pajama bottoms and underwear to distract him.

Jeonghan's inner thighs aren't slicked yet but he can feel the wetness that flows out his hole when he circles the rim with two of his fingers, earning a low groan from Jeonghan on his ear - hot and cute and needy. They keep their silence after that, Seungcheol teasing the Omega while he hides his face on the crook of his elbow, at a loss for words.

He rehearsals slipping a finger in many times, wanting nothing else but to find out how Jeonghan's inside feels when he's filled with gooey slick, something that only comes with heat. Seungcheol thinks he could slip two fingers now because Jeonghan could probably take it.

There have never been more than blowjobs, handjobs and some eventual fingering here and there, and Seungcheol had used cheap lube in all of those times he had a hand down the other’s underwear, thrusting his fingers in and out while they were coated with lube formula that was supposed to imitate the feel of Omega slick. Now he is starting to believe that nothing compares because he's never seen Jeonghan this slippery.

"I'm not sending you away this time. I'll be good," the Omega promises in between pants.

"You're good already," he sees himself saying. "You're the best Omega."

Jeonghan's self-control is enticing and he waits so patiently. Seungcheol can see in the arch of his hips how much he wants it, still, he waits for the moment Seungcheol decides it's the right one to give it to him. Jeonghan is so obedient when he is getting fucked, Seungcheol has always loved this, even more now.

“Alpha,” Jeonghan calls with a whisper, succeeding in eliciting a shudder that runs from Seungcheol's shoulders to his tailbone. “Say you’re staying. Getting off to your scent on our bed only isn’t enough anymore, I can’t do that now after being with you here so many times. I need all of you this time.”

Seungcheol isn’t sure if he gives in at this moment when all these confessions start to pile up right in front of him but it is on both of their behalves that he doesn’t try to contain his will to go farther than he has already. They both need it now, and Jeonghan’s Omeganess pulls him in without moving a muscle until the idea of taking care of his heat feels like the only thing he should do.

Jeonghan is tight when he presses both his fingertips in but finds it easy to continue going and going and going slowly until he's two knuckles in and Jeonghan is squirming under him. Seungcheol starts moving his fingers in and out but kisses Jeonghan full on the lips, willing to swallow the little sounds of the Omega who will soon be in pain. The Omega kisses back and the feel of his soft lips crashing against his without any resistance is something he knows Jeonghan enjoys because that’s what they always do whenever they feel like.

He is so sorry. Sorry for being so caught up with work and classes, so sorry for not paying attention to Jeonghan's feelings or needs.

"I’m sorry, babe…" he tries to apologize, fingers working up Jeonghan's ass, and eyes hooked to the growing flush of his cheeks and neck.

But Jeonghan moves his face up to tug his bottom lip between his fangs, then lies back down on the pillow with a grin in spite of his glossy eyes. “I accept. I’d accept one thousand times over, you know it. You’ll stay here with me and you’ll give me everything I ask for and I’ll love it, isn’t that right?”

Seungcheol can’t do much but move his fingers in awe. It isn’t much, and perhaps Jeonghan still has enough time to give up on the idea of having his brains fucked right there, in spite of all the stuff he said but then Jeonghan leaks some more on his hand and the wetness gets to his wrist.

Seungcheol fingers him with even more ease while they make out sloppily, with Jeonghan working a knee on Seungcheol's fully developed hard-on now. Jeonghan cums in less than five minutes, arching his back, biting on his bottom lip and gasping softly. The Alpha helps him ride his orgasm by continuing to finger him for the following seconds and sucking the skin of his pretty neck lazily but he still has a very hard cock to take care of, so he's very thankful that the Omega is being so open to being fucked because he really thinks he could wreck him the whole day until he’s crying of pleasure until he’s spent and can’t even get up from bed because he can’t stand on his jelly legs for more than three seconds.

He removes his hand from between his legs to fix their position, kneeling on their bed to pull his shirt over his head and get rid of his pants and underwear while Jeonghan watches him with bedroom eyes.

Seungcheol is all bare when he uses what's left of the slick between his fingers to fist his cock. “Want you to take me very well now, is that fine?” he instructs. “Can you do that for Alpha?”

Jeonghan doesn’t provide a clear answer that’s more than an eager nod of his head but seems to take that as his cue to undress too, tossing his clothes away and revealing the smudge of cum that has stained his flat belly minutes before. The beautiful view only encourages Seungcheol to keep up with his plan.

“How do you want me, Alpha?” he asks suggestively and gets even yummier when he does this, so Seungcheol is a little over his head when he tells Jeonghan to turn around.

Jeonghan doesn’t bat a lash but grins lazily as if that’s exactly what he’s been waiting for all his life, and Seungcheol loves it, he loves it like he’s never loved anything more in his life. He can’t help but slap one of Jeonghan’s asscheeks in order to elicit yet another yelp out of him, and it comes just as soon as he predicts, paired up with a little curse. Jeonghan is still getting into position, rolled on his back but halfway to lying down. Seungcheol watches the Omega get ready, finding it cute when Jeonghan hides his face on the pillow and perks his ass up, ready to be filled again.

If Jeonghan doesn’t change his mind over the course of the week, maybe he’ll pin him to a wall and fuck him like this, from behind, hungry ass up.

“You’re a very pretty Omega, you know that? Very, very pretty,” he praises, seeing the red shape of his large hand left on pale skin start to disappear. The Omega mewls on it and parts his legs wide and obediently as soon as Seungcheol kneels behind him.

The Alpha grabs his hips with one hand, manhandling him so he can reach a pillow and put under the male to add leverage. His cock twitches in interest when he aligns his hips with the Omega’s, angry head being rubbed against his hole with the aid of his viscous slick. He thinks the Omega’s hole is so wet he can take it without any more prep, and Jeonghan only proves his point when he wiggles his ass slowly, eager to have it filled again.

The slick flows out his hole when Seungcheol puts his cock in him but while he's halfway in, he can still find some grip. Somehow he knows that when he bottoms out, it'll be such a nice fit. He’s getting a little overwhelmed by the thought only.

Jeonghan’s dragged moan is what brings him back to this moment of pure pleasure. He’s still floating a little, and this is such a similar sensation to that prior one when he woke up to Jeonghan’s tickles and couldn’t leave bed because all he wanted was having the Omega all over him _,_ playing favorites in the way he was scenting him to make him relax.

Once his cock is fully sheathed, Jeonghan doesn’t wait for another second to roll his hips on it, bracing himself with a grip to the edge of the mattress. The view Seungcheol has… It gets too much too soon. This isn’t about him, only about making Jeonghan feel good but he might cum even earlier than he anticipates because having an Omega in heat taking his cock hits differently.

Seungcheol bends over Jeonghan with an open hand pressed to the small of his back. He licks his earlobe first, nipping the skin under the guise of yanking Jeonghan’s arms from the mattress and holding them on his back, locking it inside his fist. Jeonghan complains like the bratty Omega he can be sometimes but Sengcheol instructs him to keep fucking himself on Alpha’s cock, no hands to help him this time. 

The Omega does as he’s told, moving his narrow hips back and forth with difficulty that wasn’t there before but definitely having fun as he does. Seungcheol helps him with his free hand, now moved from the small of his back to one side of his hips, forcing it back and on his cock.

“Alpha, fuck. I could get used to this… Having you so deep in me," Jeonghan manages cheekily. “Deeper than I daydream during my heats. I can feel you so deep.”

Seungcheol has never thought that praises could have such effect on him but here he is, feeling so damn proud of himself for something he doesn’t even have any control over while his grip tightens on Jeonghan’s slippery waist to force him to pause his established rhythm and hang in there as he pulls halfway out to drive inside Jeonghan

“Alpha can arrange that,” he says, deciding to change their slow rhythm to something more brutal and fucking into him once, twice and repeating it when he sees Jeonghan’s lithe body nearly escape from the bed due to the hos hard he snaps his hips. Seungcheol doesn’t try to take it slow. He doesn’t even know why he isn’t even trying but somehow knows this is what Jeonghan wants when the Omega starts chanting a low chain of yeses.

The Omega tries to release one of his hands from the strong grip but Seungcheol loves seeing him being this submissive and isn’t letting go of it this so easily, so Jeonghan gives up the following seconds. He parts his legs wider to allow Seungcheol better access to his hole but a content and dreamy grunt escapes his lips when he finds out the Alpha is already knot deep and therefore filling him to the brim.

Jeonghan collapses on the mattress with the left side of his face pressed on his pillow but he rolls his hips slower now as if to seize how deep the thick cock invading him is now. Seungcheol doesn’t give him much time to have his fun on it but hauls him enough to lift him from bed and snap forward until Jeonghan is crying out, having been brought to kneel with Seungcheol still holding his arms on his back.

“Alpha,” he cries out again, hot, ragged breath getting to Seungcheol’s face when he turns to him so they can kiss. “You’re going to make me-”

The Omega spurts on shades of white on their bedsheets, eyes shut tight as if he’s in pain or that’s too much for him as much as it is for Seungcheol, who still has a few pounds to deliver on his warm and slippery heat until it’s his turn. Seungcheol slows down just to be safe, releasing Jeonghan’s hands but circling his shoulders with his arm to support his weight in case the other male feels so weak he’ll collapse.

The Omega is sweaty, pretty and a little too gone now, and Seungcheol feels the need to pull him in by his jaw for a sloppy kiss before pulling out and laying Jeoghan down on his back now. They’re not even settled yet when Jeonghan circles his waist with his legs, locking his ankles, to pull him to lie on top of him and jab his cock in again.

“You’re insatiable,” he curses before Jeonghan’s rush to be filled one more time. His cock, on the other hand, is very thankful for that, since it’s still hard rock and angry red.

Jeonghan moves a hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him in until their foreheads are touching. “Because you have my favorite scent in the whole world, I can’t stop nor being too far from you, Alpha,” Jeonghan confesses before invading his mouth with his tongue and a little bit of desperation too. 

Sleeping on the same bed for nearly three years now, Seungcheol had learned that Jeonghan was always interested in having him close like this, had never noticed that the possibility of them being true mates could be the main reason. In retrospect, he enjoyed their proximity as well… Their sexual intimacy, sure but especially their ability to share a room, a bed and a wardrobe and still cuddle to sleep because maybe all the time they spend together still isn’t enough for them, and he hasn’t been able to have a peaceful night of sleep until Jeonghan joined him under the sheets and shifted so close he didn’t doubt they could mesh into _one_ on one of these nights. There is something in Jeonghan that calms him amongst busy days on the garage and school papers, something so his that Seungcheol could get lost in it.

"Likewise," he tells the Omega, out of costume, and later lowers his head to taste those pinkening, bittersweet lips some more. He sees how it works now, recalls all the times Jeonghan’s scented him until he felt at ease, almost as if he had taken a long swig of him every time and staggered on his own thoughts. "You smell like cherry wine," he elaborates later. Jeonghan’s lips taste a perfect mix of sweet and fresh cherries and the soft punch of good alcohol. Intoxicating, the others insisted a few days ago to an unsuspecting Seungcheol. Intoxicating can be something one would say about wine, sure but he prefers overwhelming when it comes to Jeonghan.

A very happy Jeonghan nods slowly and grips tighter to his neck to grind on him and encourage the Alpha to start moving because he’s nowhere done yet. “How do you like cherry wine, then?” he asks, a plead hidden behind the whisper he leaves against his lips, maybe attempting to kiss him but never getting there because that’s when Seungcheol pins him down so he can drive all the way inside again.

“Gonna give you my knot, my Omega,” he promises or warns, the details unclear. Jeonghan yelps excitedly, claws digging on the bedding to grip tightly to the sheets until his knuckles are lacking color.

Seungcheol drags him closer until he can pull Jeonghan’s legs up and the back of his knees are being held securely on his forearms. He fucks into him pulling out until only the tip is inside and entering again because Jeonghan is his to fuck and no one else’s and he’s got to get his Omega rid of that first wave of him and give him pleasures the way he knows his Omega needs.

The Alpha has a bruising grip on Jeonghan’s thighs, forcing him down first and pulling him forward to meet his hips after, not giving the Omega the chance of grinding on his cock. Jeonghan’s only option is to take the jabbing, and he seems pretty happy as he does so, with filthy groans escaping his lips to echo across the bedroom.

Something new happens inside Seungcheol, in time. He picks up his thrusts, trying to chase the sensation that is right there, waiting to be reached, experiencing something he has never felt before during one night stands or previous relationships. His mind goes all fuzzy all of a sudden and he sees white as his knot starts swelling on the base of his cock, his inner-Alpha is a strong and obscene presence on his mind, focused on convincing him the Omega needs his seed planted deep into his warm and welcoming body and for this reason, he never brings himself to pull out.

Instead, the Alpha grips even tighter to the Omega’s hips, claws leaving a trail of reddening scratches on the slippery flesh as he pushes his penis into the hilt. Jeonghan cries out when the knot swells fully right past his rim and tries to part his legs even wider to accommodate the Alpha inside. When Seungcheol starts cumming, he spills every drop inside, much to both their happiness it seems.

Jeonghan follows suit for the third time as his hips stutter forward and in spite of him, similar to a convulsion, and no hand wrapped around his cock. Just the feeling of being full of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol continues to grind into him, this time slower but with intent. The feeling of having his Omega’s leaking even more slick on his cock only is a little addictive, and each time he grinds to stimulate his cock to release more cum, Jeonghan lets a new gasp out but Seungcheol is quick to swallow every single one by lapping the Omega's lips until the effects of the heat have ebbed away in levels and only bound to return when another wave hits Jeonghan in a few hours.

With a sweaty brow and eyes heavy of sleep, Jeonghan looks well-fucked and ready to finally step aside in order to let sleep take over his worn-down body. The soaked skin of each of their stomachs seem to glue when their chests rise and fall in synchrony, and maybe Seungcheol should be a good Alpha and try and clean them up now they’re done but he can’t stop staring at the mess he made out of Jeonghan and how beautiful the Omega has always looked when he’s sated and _happy_ like that.

Jeonghan still has the strength to tap two fingers full on his left cheek. “Blunt Alpha. Blunt, blunt, blunt Alpha,” he chants in a daze, then uses the grip he has on Seungcheol’s hair to pull him closer and gnaw softly at his plump bottom lip until he's pulling it between his fangs. He looks and acts pliant but some of the confidence from last night still laces his words and adds this challenging stare to his heavy-lidded eyes. "Repeat after me," he instructs gently, " _'I'm Jeonghanie's blunt Alpha'_."

His hand moves up higher to card his fingers on his sweaty hair too and although admiring his persistence in continuing awake after their tiresome activities, Seungcheol still has his doubts whether Jeonghan is entirely conscious or not. He has never been with an Omega in heat and knows about their animalistic instincts as much as the next guy. It could be his inner-Omega demands of a small proof of his chosen mate’s commitment.

"I'm Jeonghanie's blunt Alpha," he abides, head moving up and down to try and bite Jeonghan’s finger playfully, not only aware that hearing it will most definitely make the Omega happy now but too because Jeonghan has got a point, after everything he didn’t manage to see in the past for being too caught up with school. “I’m Jeonghanie’s very, very, very blunt Alpha.”

Jeonghan lets his head fall back on the pillow with a satisfying squeak. "All right then,” he says too suddenly in comparison to how leisurely he’d sounded previously. Seungcheol knows it’s him and not the heat talking this time. Just him, his strong and determined Omega. “You may claim me now, Alpha." He shuts his dopey eyes and cocks his head offering his neck to be bitten, and grins this dreamy smile that's sexy as hell.

Jeonghan's moisty neck is slightly flushed and tempting, and Seungcheol can't help but picture his sharp canines sinking on the smooth skin and adding a good mark to claim this quick-witted, smart and amazing Omega as his. This would be good, right? Claiming Jeonghan and making things official already, because now he knows the male chose him as his mate since the beginning.

Two seconds go by until he's shunning the tempting idea and tightening his grip on Jeonghan's waist to make up for his sudden urge. Claiming someone in the middle of their heat would be a low-blow even if they’ve somehow found a short moment to talk their feelings out and, as Jeonghan said, been basically mates all this time.

Jeonghan yelps in surprise but it soon morphs into a cute giggle. As a response, he grips Seungcheol’s biceps and the Alpha grins too, loving the way the Omega clings onto him so easily and without anything to hold him back.

He then jams his face onto his neck and adds a temporary mark there. "Maybe a few months from now, after graduation.” He licks the pretty hickey starting to smudge the skin in every shade of purple. “You've been waiting for me for so long but could you wait a little more?"

"As long as you tell me I’m yours, then I can do that."

"Yes? Do you promise, _my Omega_?"

"I do promise, _my Alpha_."

Seungcheol smiles and nibbles on his jaw, sucking the sweaty flesh when a sated Jeonghan starts rambling about his endless list of things they should do together now they’ve gone official, from sex in every position known by wolves to actual simple things such as holding hands at school's halls. And the Alpha hums to agree with every single one until Jeonghan finally falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**(Seungcheol)**

sorry cant go

my Omega got in heat

will explain later

need the week off

promise ill pay next week

_9:30_

**(Boss)**

Oh take your time

And say hi to Jeonghan for me

_09:38_


End file.
